Ashton Irwin
Ashton Fletcher Irwin is one of the Zodiac Heroes and one of the 3rd year students. He is the deuteragonist of the series. Background Official Description Ashton Fletcher Irwin is university student entering his 3rd year. When he and his peers were transferred to Auckland, New Zealand, they were staying in a creepy, old fashioned house. When exploring the place that night, something was glowing on the bookshelf. Luke accidently touched it when all of the sudden, he and his peers were falling down from the trap door to the underground. That's when they meet an old man who is the guardian. He isn't given any amulet because of his intimidating appearance but his weapon is now a Shield after getting Dark Syndrome. Volume 1 Ashton Fletcher Irwin is an Australian 25-year-old student with Shield-themed powers. When he and his peers were about to enter their house in New Zealand, they were falling down all of the sudden. They soon met an AI who lead them to an office where they meet Sir Simon again. When he activates his powers this time, he has a red and black suit with red-screened goggles and he can use his powers. Volume 2 Appearance He is shown to have short, messy, curly middle-parted dirty blonde hair(dyed red), hazel/green eyes and fair skin with dimples. He wears a red dress shirt with black polka dots under a black blazer, black jeans and black shoes. His shield is shown to be red and translucent like the other dark syndrome victims. His sleepwear consists of a white tank top and black shorts. He stands on 6 ft. and is shown to be muscular compared to the other characters. He has an ahoge in the manga and anime version. Personality He can be chirpy and optimistic and friendly. However, during the prologue, he has depression and has been suffering from it for a long time. When he feels another person with Dark Syndrome, he can be serious and can tell who is he feeling. While he is depressed, he can be quiet and not care about what's around him which is most likely one of the symptoms of depression. He can also be serious throughout the series when he has to solve someone's fate. At other times, he can show immaturity like the other characters. Etymology Despite the series mainly taking place in Australia and New Zealand and that Ashton is of Irish and American descent, Ashton is a fairly American name. His middle name, Fletcher is a fairly British, Irish and Scottish name and Irwin is also a fairly British name. Overall his name origins don't make sense along with him being of Irish and American descent. 'Ashton' is a given name derived from an English surname derived from a place name meaning "ash tree town." Powers and Abilities Shield- His shield power is first used in the prologue or Season 1. He can use it to protect himself and his friends from Chase and Medusa. Trivia * Ashton is one of the 6 main characters to have hazel eyes(the others being Justin, Aidan, Nia, Rena and Ben) and one of the 11 main characters to have blonde hair(the others being Collins, Luke, Michael, Robert, Rena, Bindi, Bea, Lexi, Tristan and Ben) * He was born on 7 July 1994 which makes his Zodiac sign Cancer but he doesn't have any Zodiac-related powers but after surviving Dark Syndrome, his weapon is a Shield which makes him have protection powers * The joke behind the principal saying that Ashton is hunting crocodiles is from when 5sos has to do the Wikipedia autocorrect and it says that Ashton is the son of Steve Irwin * Ashton is half Irish * Ashton's unfortunate event is his depression Category:The Darkest Awakening Category:Characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Good characters Category:Male Characters